Magnetic Attraction
by mistyLeigh23
Summary: Do you believe in Opposite Attracts? well, Sakura and Syaoran will surely learn it without them noticing it! i didn't follow everything in the original. i changed the info of some characters to suit my story...
1. Chapter 1

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 1 – The CA Club

It was 20 minutes before the big meeting of the Creative Arts Club in Tokyo High. Students who were members of the club were already gathered in the auditorium, noisily chatting with excitement written all over their faces. One reason ruled their minds as one event brought them all together. In the course of one month, the club, with the advisory of Ms. Yuki, will prepare for the biggest and most awaited event of the year in Tokyo High. This happens annually with different clubs sponsoring it each year. To the CA Club's pleasure, this year will be their time to shine with their, "2005 FAB TALENT SHOWDOWN!"

On one corner, a group of giggling girls were huddled together. They were actually talking about the usual topic of their specimen: Boys. Mei Li, a Chinese girl with long, black hair, seemed to be an expert in that field because she was the one 'hosting' the topic.

"Well, it's in their nature already. Unlike us girls who are conscious when farting, boys don't care if they're stinky or what as long as they're having fun," she said.

Rica, a girl with curly, auburn hair smirked. "Yuck! They're really grouse!"

They continued laughing until two boys approached them. The taller one with chestnut-brown hair tapped the head of the girl seated at the end of the row.

"Ouch…!" Sakura cried in a prolong manner while stroking her amber-colored hair, "Damn you Shaoran!"

Shaoran just gave her a wide grin and forced her to move aside so he can sit down.

"Hey! There are empty chairs everywhere. Why sit here!" Sakura yelled, irritated.

"Yeah don't try to force yourself in our seats Shaoran," Rica added.

But as if he had heard nothing, Shaoran kept on pushing Sakura until he finally settled down beside her. On the other hand, Eriol, his best friend, sat in front of them. The girls soon resumed their topic as the two boys joined their interesting conversation. After a while, the mere yelling of two students drowned their voices.

"You always do that!" Sakura demanded sternly.

"Do what?" Shaoran asked making an innocent face.

"Stepping my foot on purpose!"

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."

"What the! Of course you do!"

"I'm telling you I didn't mean it!"

Obviously, they were heating over a nonsense argument. Other students there were already staring at them for making a sudden uproar.

"It's okay, nothing serious… they always do that," Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, assured them.

Indeed, she was right. Shaoran and Sakura are like cat and dog… Sakura as the ferocious dog, while Shaoran as the annoying cat. There was never a time that when they see each other, they don't argue. Unexpectedly, a boy from the far end of the row shouted, "Hey you two! Don't you know that the more you hate the more you love?" The other students started making a fuss about them. Sakura eventually froze. The boy who shouted turned out to be Eric, Shaoran's senior friend. Sakura absolutely hates it when his close friends are teasing her to Shaoran. Anyway, they finally stopped as Ms. Yuki entered the auditorium and began the meeting. Shaoran and Eriol left the girls and went to join Eric and their other buddies.

Ms. Yuki informed them of their practices every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from 4- 6 p.m. The show will be a variation of acts, dances, songs, and band playing. The theme is about serving God through talents and actions.

"Okay, so guys, you will be divided into groups according to where you will participate," Ms. Yuki announced, "Actors and dancers will practice in the dance studio while the band and singers in here. But every after practice, we will have evaluations and progress reports on your practices here in the auditorium. So dancers and actors, you must be here before going home. Okay? "

She then assigned leaders for each group. Eric Uchida for the band, Mei Li Chen for the singers, Sakura Kinomoto for the dancers, and Aya Fujimaru (a junior student) for the actors.

"Today, we won't have a practice but we will listen to the songs and music for the show. Oh I almost forgot, I have told Akira Ichimaru, the president of the decorative arts group to be in charge of the setting," she added. "Their group will also be in charge of the flyers and invitations for the big night! Any questions?"

After entertaining the questions of some memebers, Ms. Yuki brought out the cd's and tapes and began outlining the program of the show. Each song giving the details as to what must happen and how it'll be done.

The looks of every participant were filled with inspiration while listening to Ms. Yuki and they imagined the outcome of the show, each daydreaming of their success and the praises that they will get. But only one seemed to be out of the world, for his head was checking the back of the auditorium, but his eyes were fixed on one girl at the right far end side of their row, who was chuckling with her friends and her smile tore every bit of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 2 – Another Side

Author's notes: Sorry for my first chap… It's till my first time… But I'll do better! Oh, and sorry for my wrong spellings on their names. I'll get them right this time. Please review my chapters! Thanx a lot! Also, thank you for those who gave reviews on my first chap… you've given me much encouragement! Thanks!

Xx.Peace out.xx

Chapter 2 – Another Side

It was Friday night… a night to let loose of yourself. Teens, including those who are in high school, were out of their houses and into bars, parties, discos, and movies. Only one seemed to be missing out the fun… a 16-year-old who was left in their house with nothing to do but watch TV and wait for a miracle to happen.

"My monster sis, what pizza would you like?" Touya, Sakura's older brother, asked her as he opened the door of her room.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura cried. "And I'd like to have pepperoni and cheese."

Touya closed the door and went away. Sakura's friends were out on a concert of Hale, their favorite band. But she wasn't allowed to go because like her dad said, "You are still young to waste your time in wasteful things." There was no one to talk to on the phone and nothing good to watch in TV. Plus, turning on the radio would just add her frustration since all stations seemed to be playing Hale's songs. She even turned off her cell phone because she knew her friends would be sending her updates on the concert.

"Ugh! This really sucks the heck out of me!" she muttered heavily.

All of a sudden, her phone rang. It was her private line, being the only girl now in the family ever since her mom passed away when she was still very young. Anyway, it was a miracle made for her. She hesitated for a while and wondered who could be calling her on such a vibrant Friday night. Finally, after two rings, she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she wondered.

"Hey there Sakura!" a voice of a guy replied on the other end of the line.

It was a familiar voice… a voice she has never ever expected in her whole life to call her… a voice she knew would bring her lonely Friday night to worse.

"Syaoran?" she asked again. "Is that you?"

"Yep! Who else would it be?" Syaoran replied merrily.

"Well first of all, this is the FIRST time you've called me. And second of all, aren't you supposed to be with Eric, Kenji, Eriol, and Randy in the movies?"

Sakura heard him laugh at the other end, and she snorted back at him.

"How did you know all that?" Syaoran finally ended laughing.

"I have trusted sources," Sakura replied with all knowledge.

"Oh yeah! Eric must've told Rica. I forgot they were secret lovers."

"Haha! Secret lovers? They're just simply dating, birdbrain."

"What did you call me?" a manly voice replaced Syaoran's cheery voice.

Sakura giggled and didn't answer him. Instead, she continued her question. It was really different of him to have missed out on such a night. Not to mention, he's being a spoiled brat to his mom. Yes, he is spoiled by his mother not only because he's an only child, but because of their wealth and fame also.

"I asked you why you're not out in the night," Sakura demanded.

Syaoran replied, "I would've wanted to, but I decided to stay here instead. It's much to chaotic out there."

"Chaotic? Are you listening to what you're saying!"

"Why?"

"Chaos IS your world!"

"Oh come on Sakura… let's just find another topic. You're making me a bad person," Syaoran insisted.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She still couldn't believe that they were talking on the phone. She knew Syaoran wasn't at all a phone buddy type of guy. He was more of a tough, skateboarding guy. In addition, he was not being a jerk at all; he was like a gentle, harmless, innocent little boy. Sakura couldn't believe it herself but she was comfortable talking to him where in fact, when they're at school, all she could think about was to get away from the misery he brings.

"Hey! Sakura, still there?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, yeah… hey, wait a sec… why did YOU call me? I mean there are lots of others to be called…" Sakura wondered.

"Uhmm…." Syaoran replied. "Just wanted to disturb you. The boys are out and other girls are too cocky and girly to be talking with…"

"Oh… so you dislike those girls?"

"Yep! I just think they're over reacting in every way."

"I can't believe you actually notice the way girls act. I mean, look at yourself!"

"What!"

"Hmm… you act like you don't care about anything…"

Syaoran grunted as Sakura laughed. They were being personal now and Sakura knew Syaoran wasn't into personal stuff. It was unusually un-awkward, knowing they weren't really close but talking about personal matters.

"I do?" Syaoran asked. "Because I do care about some things in life…"

"Yeah I know… like drums, skateboard, scooter, guitar…" Sakura chuckled.

They talked for about half an hour and learned different things about each other… intriguing, funny, and unbelievable things. Sakura realized that the troublemaker Syaoran actually has a sweet and funny side. He was different from the one at school who always pestered her and fills her day with distress. Finally, they ended their phone chatting.

"Okay, bye!" Sakura said as she put down the receiver.

A big smile formed across the girl's face. Suddenly, she frowned and shook her head.

"Why am I smiling so much!" Sakura cried. "He's just Syaoran."

But as she faced the mirror, the smile returned… the smile that means something deeper than just being happy. _No, it's just because we became friends already,_ she thought.

She went downstairs to eat pizza and later on, went back to her room. Upon opening the door, she caught sight of the phone and remembered every detail of her phone call with Syaoran. She hated the thought of him and quickly shrugged him off her mind. Disobeying every command she gives, her mind and heart still won't erase what happened earlier. Sakura finally gave up and allowed herself to remember everything.

"_You know, I really can't understand why girls like to make themselves pretty," Syaoran wondered._

"_Oh yeah? Well, it's in our nature already. I mean, don't you like to see girls who are tidy- looking?" Sakura replied._

"_You got a point…"_

"_Of course! I'm a girl…"_

"_Well, I just don't like it when they already do those powder, perfume, lipstick whatever so often that it makes my skin itchy already!"_

_Sakura laughed._

"_You're wweeiirrddd… Hahaha!"_

"_Whatever1 I'm just sharing my point of view. Besides, it's better for a girl to be just natural. You know, natural beauty is the best!" Syaoran informed._

"_Okay… then why are you telling me this? Suppose I'm one of the girls you dislike?"_

"_No no no… Not really… it's just that, I don't know why I'm comfortable opening up to you."_

"_Wow… how touching…"_

"_Yeah right! But seriously, I didn't even know why it's your number I dialed…"_

"_Really!" Sakura gasped. "How did you get my number anyway?"_

"_Remember when Eric used to call you for tips on courting Rica? Well, we were always at the background."_

"_And so? Connections please…"_

"_I saved your number… just in case I wanted to irritate somebody."_

"_And you're planning that I'd be that one?"_

_Syaoran laughed. "I guess…"_

- end of short memory from the phone call -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Grouse and Amazing!

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews again! It's such an honor (yeah!) to have people like my fanfic… heehee! Well anyway, hope you like this next chapter. Please review again! God bless!

xxPeace out!xx

Chapter 3 – Grouse and Amazing!

A new day dawned upon everybody as Monday morning streaked out. The halls were busy again with hustling students and buzzing teachers. Some were walking, some were running, while some were just standing… all waiting for 9 a.m. to strike on the school clock. After a few minutes, _kring! _The school bells rang for the start of classes.

Ms. Chai, the culinary arts teacher, was walking in between the two columns of chairs in her classroom. She was giving her students instructions for their practical exam.

"You will group into pairs, you choose your own, and bake or cook something original from you…a dish that nobody has ever made. This will be equivalent to 60 percent of your exam grade," she informed. "Find your partners now."

Sakura looked around for her friends. Obviously, Rica had paired up with Eric. Tomoyo, in the other hand, smiled weakly at Sakura… in her eyes, saying that she had already paired with Erriol. The lonesome amber-haired girl now sat grumpily on her chair. _Who am I going to pair up? _She thought. Her two best friends had already their boyfriends to pair up with. Plus, Meilin had also found someone instead of her. Sakura looked around the room again to find someone who's decent and responsible enough to be her partner. But unfortunately, she found none.

"Everybody settle down. Does everyone have their partners?" Ms. Chai asked.

Sakura's hand flew up in the air as she stood up.

"Yes dear?" Ms. Chai asked.

"I don't have a partner Ma'am…" she replied.

All of a sudden, a seemingly I-just-woke-up boy entered the room. He smiled at Ms. Chai and apologized for being ten minutes late. Then he sat down at the empty chair just before the door.

"I guess you have your partner now ms. Kinomoto," Ms. Chai said looking at Syaoran.

Sakura sighed heavily and nodded wearily. She had no other choice, or else she'll flunk the exam. When she sat down, she buried her head on her hands thinking of an irresponsible partner. Syaoran in the other hand was listening to Ms. Chai about the practical pair exam. Upon learning that Sakura was his partner, he looked at her and grinned.

"This will be good! Good grades…" Syaoran whispered to himself.

"This will be bad! Bad grades…" Sakura told herself.

Soon, it was 3 o'clock and classes were dismissed. Students scurried everywhere, wanting to go home. But certain students stayed for a certain cause. When it was already 4 o'clock, they went straight to the auditorium for the first practice of the Creative Arts club. They gathered before Ms. Yuki who was waiting for the members to get numerous, perhaps the majority of the members since she didn't memorize all their faces. The stage behind her was already prepared for practice. The musical instruments were already set up for the band and a keyboard for the vocalization of the singers.

When finally the team was almost complete, Ms. Yuki began telling them what will happen on that practice. She instructed the band and the singers to gather on the stage. Soon, students belonging to the band and vocals went up the stage while the rest walked to the dance studio. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rica walked together for the studio. Meilin, on the other hand, stayed behind as the leader of the vocals group.

In the dance studio, a good- looking, tall man with a lean body and a woman with short, curly hair who seemed to have a great sense for fashion, were waiting for the students. When everybody belonging to dance and theatre arts were settled, the two adults introduced themselves and separated the groups. The dancers went with Bon while the actors with Lea.

"Hello dancers," Bon Konoe, the dance instructor, greeted.

"Hi!" the dancers and students chorused.

"You are to dance with grace and power," he said. "Not only that, your facial expressions must be expressive. For the show, you will have jazz, ballet, ballroom, pop, and modern dance."

"Ballroom?" a freshman girl asked.

"Yes. But don't worry, it won't be the formal one. It will be performed modernly and differently."

He continued on babbling about the dances they will perform. About ten minutes later, they began practicing the doxology where only five will be chosen to dance it in jazz.

The theatre arts group was practicing monologue and also basic facial expressions. Their director, Lea Park, gave comments and critics on each actor. The band, anyway, was trying to play a song they haven't tried before. This band is the official band of the Creative Arts club that composed of Eric (lead guitar), Eriol (Bass guitar), Syaoran (drums), Kenji Mizuhara (keyboard), and Kaoru Makino (tambourine or violin). The vocals team was vocalizing led by Ms. Yuki. Of course, Meilin was helping her lead and gather the singers.

Sakura and Tomoyo were chosen for the doxology together with two juniors and a sophomore, all girls. They danced in the tune of "Draw Me Close". While they practiced the jazz, the rest of the dancers practiced the second dance, which was a mix of ballroom and pop.

After two hours, all the members gathered back to the auditorium. Again, Ms. Yuki was waiting for them. Bon and Lea also went to the auditorium and joined Ms. Yuki on the stage. Soon after that, the Creative Arts adviser asked Bon, Lea, and Eric about the progress of the practice.

"Well, the band has now gotten the chords and tune of the song. We just need more practice. But so far, it's a good start!" Eric relayed.

"That's good," Ms. Yuki praised. "How about you Lea?"

Lea smiled before she spoke up. "The actors are naturals! We did monologues and also facial expressions. They have the confidence and the star quality. But still, lacking with the exaggeration of the facial expressions."

"You have to work that one then," Ms. Yuki commented. "Bon?"

"The dancers are really good. Really good I say. The doxology has been arranged already and only five will dance. The rest will be on the second dance where the doxology dancers won't be in. And also, the dancers are real dancers! They're very fast learners." Bon explained.

"Very good! Very good! Anyway, the singers are also doing well. We had the vocalization and it seems that everyone's used to it."

The members applauded upon hearing good progresses on their first day of practice. Ms. Yuki then reminded them of the next practice on Wednesday. Finally, they were dismissed.

Rica bid goodbye to her friends and approached Eric. Then hand-in-hand, they went away. Tomoyo and Sakura waited for Meilin until she appeared behind them.

"Coming with us?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin nodded and they walked together towards the exit of the auditorium. All of a sudden, Eriol and Syaoran blocked them.

"What's this?" Sakura demanded.

"Girls, may I please walk your friend home?" Eriol asked politely.

He was currently courting Tomoyo and Tomoyo liked him. The two girls sighed and agreed.

"You really take her home or else…" Meilin warned.

"Of course!" Eriol said. "Hey Syaoran, you gotta get yourself one to!"

"Haha! Shut up! It's good to be single!" Syaoran kidded.

Then Tomoyo and Eriol walked away leaving Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin. The three students looked at each other. Eventually, Sakura motioned Meilin to go home. Before they could move from their spot, Syaoran tapped them both.

"Can I go with you?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Sure, sure," Meilin replied.

Soon, Syaoran and the two girls exited the school gates. Syaoran was going to treat them to ice cream. They briskly walked towards the ice cream stop near Syaoran's house. Actually, just two blocks away from his house was Meilin's house and then a corner from Meilin's was Sakura's house. Anyway, a few minutes later, they turned into a corner where the ice cream stop was. They entered the shop and settled down on a round table near the big window. Then a waiter in red apron approached them, asking for their order.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked the girls.

"Uhm… chocolate mousse ice cream for me…" Meilin said without hesitation.

"I'll just have… uhm… chocolate sundae," Sakura said shyly.

"That's it?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah… it's too embarrassing that you treat us here…and besides, I can't finish the others."

Syaoran turned to the waiter. "We'll have one choco mousse and two banana splits."

The waiter repeated their order and went away. Sakura then stared at Syaoran.

"Why did you? I said choco sundae!" she asked.

"I'm paying so I'll decide… your order is so cheap," replied Syaoran.

"He's right Sakura… Syaoran treats rarely…" Meilin added.

"Okay fine!" Sakura sighed heavily.

Meilin knew a lot about Syaoran because he was her childhood buddy. Good for them, they still are friends. Sakura, on the other hand, disliked what he did. She feared that he might ask her for something in return. Syaoran was way different from other guys. He was a total jerk and you never know what's going on in his mind.

A little later, their orders came and they began devouring their snacks. Syaoran gobbled up his ice cream while Meilin and Sakura ate with poise but also fast. All of a sudden, Syaoran showed Sakura a candy that he got from his mom who just arrived from Switzerland. Upon seeing the candy, Sakura gasped. It was her favorite candy in the whole wide world and every soul who knows her also knows about her craving for this certain candy.

"May I have one? Please…." Sakura pleaded.

"Sure!" Syaoran said handing her the candy.

But before she could get it, Syaoran opened it and threw it on the ground. The round candy fell on the ground.

"To be fair for the three of us, we must throw it!" Syaoran uttered.

But in no more than five seconds, he grabbed it from the floor and placed it on his mouth.

"It'll be a waste if no one eats it… and it's from Switzerland… good that I ate it just in time…" he said.

Sakura made a disgusting look. "You're grouse! Oh Meilin, he's so yucky!"

"OA Sakura… you're overacting!" Syaoran cried.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm used to his ways already… immune to his messiness I am," Meilin said.

_He's so sweet on the phone… but really yuck! Grouse ever! I can't believe he ate what he just threw… yuck! _Sakura thought. When they were through with their ice creams, Syaoran paid the bill and they went out. Syaoran walked in between the two girls, towards his house. He told them of his skateboarding tricks that only pro skateboarders could perform. He also told them how good he was in basketball and how he once was rushed to the hospital during a friendly basketball game at school with younger kids.

"You see… I was blocked by this freshman guy and tripped over his big foot! I fell on the ground, right arm first. So, I sprained it and immediately rushed to the hospital because I couldn't feel anything then. The teachers feared I would lose my arm, but no!" he shared, raising up his right arm. "See… it's still here!"

"Ahhh… okay…." It was all that Sakura kept on saying.

Meilin just kept quiet. She already knew the stories Syaoran just shared to them. Her parents and his parents were also close friends, so she knew every detail of his life. Sakura, on the other hand, was getting tired of all the things he was sharing. _He's such a show off, _she thought to herself. She absolutely dislikes people who are too much of a show-off or simply, boastful… especially when it's about wealth. Syaoran was already babbling about the trips he had in other countries and about the different expensive toys that he can buy anytime. Soon, when they were nearing Syaoran's house, he stopped talking and instead turned to Sakura.

"Hey, I saw you swimming in P.E. once… you're really good you know!" Syaoran commented.

Sakura smiled. "Why, thank you! I never knew you'd notice."

"Syaoran's a good swimmer too! Really great, even won gold medal in 7th grade," informed Meilin.

Syaoran just chuckled. All of a sudden, he shook Sakura sturdily; it made Sakura lose her balance a little. She immediately found her ground and pulled away from Syaoran's grip. At this, Syaoran just laughed. Meilin was standing behind Sakura, assisting her in maintaining her standing posture.

"What's wrong with you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh nothing…" Syaoran replied, half laughing.

"Have you gotten mad all of a sudden! You're crazy!"

"I want to challenge you."

Meilin rolled her eyes. "Here he goes again. Sakura, he wants to beat anyone he knows is good in a certain stuff he's also good at. I'm used to it already. It's all your choice now."

Syaoran was now beside Sakura, putting his arm around her shoulders. He was obviously waiting for her to say 'yes' to his challenge.

"You're so conceited!" Sakura cried to him. "Why would I even take your dare? It'll be just a waste of time!"

"Well, if that's the case," Syaoran said. "You're a loser! A coward! Not exactly a pro swimmer…"

Sakura's pride now grew. She didn't want anybody discouraging her in a talent she's very good at. She also hated it when somebody calls her either a loser or a coward. So without thinking twice, she took his challenge fiercely and confidently.

"Okay, good, good! I'm very much excited of this face off Sakura. And very much honored of your acceptance," Syaoran cited.

"When will it be? Where will it be? I'll take you anywhere, anytime, anyhow!" Sakura fearlessly said.

"Thursday. 3:30 p.m. In our house. You can even bring your friends if you want. I don't care… I know I'll win!"

At that, he laughed out loud… laughed like an antagonist in a movie… laughed as if Frankenstein have been his successful work. Then, he said goodbye and went inside their house. Outside, Sakura and Meilin stared at the huge mansion-like house with a tall iron gate and its grills painted in silver white where you can peek through the vast garden full of wonderfully and properly grown expensive plants. There was even a big fountain in the middle where an angel monument stood shooting out water from its mouth. Sakura had never stopped before this house and looked at its beauty. Now that she did, she was caught in a stare of full awe.

"They're really rich…" Sakura uttered in amazement.

"Yeah, I know," Meilin said in return.

Then before anyone else could notice them still staring, they continued walking to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tears?

Author's notes: It's good to be back. Sorry, I've been very busy at school. And I know… the last chap was really bad… So sorry again… I hope you give your reviews so I'll have my driving force in making this fanfic… heehee!

Chapter 4 – Tears?

Sakura was in the city library after practice that Wednesday. She was looking for an idea on what to do for culinary arts. She didn't brought Syaoran along because she knew he'd wreak havoc in her work. Sakura took two recipe books and settled on an empty table. There, she scanned for good and delicious recipes.

"Hey dude!" Syaoran called Eriol who was walking with Tomoyo to the school gates.

Eriol turned around. "What is it?"

"You two are always together. Are you on already or something?"

"You're envy man," Eriol said laughing.

Tomoyo blushed all over. She really liked Eriol though she hadn't confessed it yet. Syaoran was nudging Eriol and teasing both of them. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"_Where are you going Sakura?" Tomoyo asked after practice._

_Sakura stopped running and turned to her. "The city library. I still got two hours before it closes."_

"_Library? That's odd…"_

"_Yeah, I know," Sakura chuckled. "It's for culinary arts…"_

"_Oh okay! Good luck then!"_

"_Bye Tomoyo!"_

_At that, Sakura sped to the city library, leaving Tomoyo waiting for Eriol who promised her to take her home._

"Aren't you supposed to be in the city library?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

The two boys stopped pestering each other and stared at her.

"Why would I go there?" Syaoran asked half-giggling.

"Yeah?" Eriol added.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Sakura there look for an idea on culinary arts…"

"I do?" Syaoran wondered. "She did?"

"Yeah. That's why she went away immediately after practice."

"What the heck! Why didn't she tell me that!"

Eriol laughed. "Because you're always annoying her…"

"That boorish girl! How inconsiderate of her!"

Tomoyo hissed at Syaoran. "Don't you say that of her! She's not inconsiderate!"

"Yeah, you don't say that to her friend…" Eriol jokingly added.

"The heck!" Syaoran yelled and went away grumpily.

Sakura was happily trudging down the stairs outside the city library. She had found an idea on what recipe to make. Just when she reached the last stair, she tripped over a big foot and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" she mumbled.

When she looked up to see whose foot it was, she found Syaoran glaring at her. He was just standing there, neither offering a helping hand nor apologizing on what happened. Sakura immediately stood up.

"Why did you do that! Scumbag! Such a good for nothing, whatever it is!" she yelled without thinking.

Syaoran didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to a dark alley. He pushed her to the wall fiercely; there was a loud _thud! _when Sakura came in contact with the wall.

"SYAORAN! What are you trying to do!" Sakura shouted.

Still, he didn't say a word. He took her arms and pushed them to the wall with his strong grip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing something for our culinary!" he boomed madly.

"Why do you even care!" Sakura yelled.

"I asked WHY!"

"What the! Don't you raise your tone at me! You're not my dad! You don't care about our project! And you wanna know why? It's because you're irresponsible! You don't do anything serious but skateboarding and other stuff!"

"Well, you're not my mind! You're not the one who decides what I must do! You're not the one who can tell me I'm not serious about certain things. AND YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO CAN SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID PROJECT!" Syaoran fumed.

Sakura was surprised. Syaoran was never like that. He was happy-go-lucky. He wasn't someone who would get mad over not being told something about a class project. She pushed him away so that she can go away but Syaoran pushed her back to the wall even stronger.

"You're outraged because of what I did? You're crazily mad JUST BECAUSE I didn't tell you I was going to find an idea for our recipe!" Sakura demanded.

"NO! I'm also mad because I looked like a fool in front of Eriol and Tomoyo for not knowing you were doing something and I wasn't! I felt like I've been neglected, snubbed, and not cared for! I felt like I'm a stupid child waiting for someone to give me what I need!" Syaoran said loudly.

"It's because you are! You're just depending on me to work on this until you get high grades and until others praise you because of the good work we've presented that I've done myself."

"How could you say that! You're so conceited! Did you think I was happy to have you as my partner because you're good in this? NO! I was happy because finally I could be serious with culinary arts influenced by you. And I was happy because finally I could get to be your friend and not just someone who always annoys you."

Sakura gasped. _Are those tears in his eyes? Unshed tears trying not to fall? _she thought. Syaoran's eyes were indeed watery with either sorrow or anger. Sakura's pride fell to the bottom. She was touched by Syaoran's words. She was touched by a troublemaker's words…

"I'm sorry… So sorry I've hurt your feelings… so sorry I thought of you that way… I'm really sorry…" Sakura said, tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Syaoran… I guess I was just so confident of myself I didn't think you'd care… I'm so sorry…"

At that, she pulled away from his grip and ran away as fast as she could. _Why am I crying? Why do I have to cry? Why do I get sentimental over him? I'm just sorry for him… WHY? _

The clock stroke 7:45 in the evening. Sakura was in her bedroom, practicing the new dance they had rehearsed hours ago during the Creative Arts practice. _1, 2, 3, 4… _she counted in her mind. All of a sudden, her phone rang. She stopped dancing and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello good evening," she said politely.

"Hey…" Syaoran's gloomy voice replied.

"Oh, it's you," Sakura said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry. I guess it's because of all the stress coming up."

Sakura just kept quiet.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran called on. "Are you listening? I said I was sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm still practicing our dance so I'm in a kind of hurry."

"Oh, okay then," Syaoran's voice suddenly turned to bright and cheerful. "Then our face off tomorrow will still go on!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now can I say goodbye?" Sakura hurried.

"Okay then… bye."

Immediately, Sakura clicked off the cordless phone and jumped to her bed. _Was it a fall I heard in his tone when I told him I'd say goodbye? _She asked herself. _Nah… he's got no heart._ Then she stood up again and continued practicing.

The next day was dark and gloomy. Dark clouds covered the city of Tokyo. People went out of their houses with umbrellas and raincoats. As usual, Sakura and Touya went to school together: Touya on his bike, while Sakura on her skates. The little lady was bringing a medium- sized backpack that was full of swimming gear.

"Hey Sakura," Touya called on. "Why did you bring a big bag? Are you going camping?"

"Li Syaoran had challenged me to a swimming duel after school," Sakura replied hastily.

"Ooohh… I see… then you should beat him real good!"

"Yeah… I shall and I will!" Sakura clenched her fist.

Rica was rushing towards the algebra classroom. She was looking worried and terrified at the same time. When she found Sakura, she called her directly.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, turning around to face Rica.

Rica caught her breath. "The whole school has been informed!"

"Informed by what?" Tomoyo asked, joining them.

"That Syaoran has challenged Sakura to a swimming duel!" replied Rica.

"Okay," Sakura said coolly. "Who cares anyway if we have a duel?"

"Duh! Everybody's talking about it already. I even heard others say they'd come to watch you two!"

"What the!" Sakura exclaimed, getting anxious already.

"It's okay Sakura," Tomoyo comforted. "You're great! And much more than a swimmer than he is."

"But, but… Meilin said he had won many swimming contests already!"

"Yes, but you too! You even almost reached the Olympics!"

Rica nodded. "Tomoyo's right. You are a better swimmer than he is."

All of a sudden, the door banged open as Meilin and Syaoran entered. They aren't involved with each other but are very close to each other. It also seems that Meilin is the only girl that Syaoran has been really close to and the only girl he had shown concern for. Sakura at once stormed towards Syaoran.

"What did I hear you were spreading the whole school about?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran posed a charming smile. "I just shared our little get together in the pool."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And they are all interested in coming. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Sakura laughed in pretense. "Of course not… no, no, no…"

"Good—"

"Yeah, because you're going down!" Sakura roared.

"Whatever…" Syaoran replied and went to his desk.

Meilin smiled at the girls and said, "Don't worry Sakura, you're skilled. But if ever you lose, just smile and say, 'I'm just a girl.'"

"Thanks for the advice Meilin," Sakura replied sarcastically.

Rica came closer to Sakura ans whispered, "Sometimes, I get so pissed off that girl!"

Sakura nodded and sat down on her chair. _But Meilin's right. If I lose, I could just simply say that I'm a girl_, she thought to herself. Tomoyo was now looking at her in a don't-even-think-about-it manner.

"Sakura, I know what you're thinking…" Tomoyo spoke up. "You better aim for the top if you don't want boys to think they're all so superior over girls."

Sakura sighed and smiled weakly. "Okay…"

The day went by smoothly, and not to mention quickly! Soon, it was already dismissal time. Sakura hurried to her locker with Tomoyo and Rica trailing behind her. She took out her swimming gear that she had left there in the morning, and deposited her books in the locker. Afterwards, they made way for Syaoran's mansion. Going there, some students were walking with them. Sakura figured they would be watching the swimming duel. Suddenly, Eric tapped Sakura's back.

"Don't let him get to you," Eric said, walking immediately by Rica's side.

Sakura smiled. "I won't. Don't worry. Why aren't you with him anyway?"

"Well, he's with Meilin of course. I doubt what they're saying they're not dating."

"Yeah, yeah," Rica agreed.

Sakura's heart suddenly skipped a beat… an unusual pang stung her inside.

Tomoyo nodded. "I have to say, they're both so showy in being too close to each other. It's not normal anymore."

"Hey, they're childhood friends right? Doesn't that give you enough proof?" Sakura asked.

Her four friends looked at her differently. They seemed to find her uncanny in not being suspicious of Syaoran and Meilin.

"Are you serious?" Rica asked in aghast. "Even a blind person can sense that doubt."

"Unless…" Eric added, "Unless you've got something special towards my good friend."

Tomoyo and Rica chuckled while Sakura gasped.

"What the!" Sakura cried. "I'd rather be with anyone than that stupid, insensitive, annoying guy! Yuck!"

Eric laughed. "We were just kidding. You're taking it personally…"

Sakura's shoulders slumped down. "Sorry… I'm just nervous… even if this is just an amateur game, it still is panicky."

The two girls rubbed their hands on Sakura's back in comfort.

"Uhm… Eric?" Tomoyo asked calmly. "Do you happen to know where Eriol is?"

"Oh, he's with Syaoran."

Finally, they were standing in front of the tall gates. The gates opened and they entered the lavishing garden, together with the students who wanted to see their duel. A stout man in a butler uniform welcomed them and led them to the pool area. As they were walking to the back of the mansion where the pool was, they couldn't help being amazed by the mansion and the gardens. It was a Victorian style mansion and very clean indeed, as if the whole mansion, in and out, was cleaned every moment. There were different kind of plants in every corner and each was of unique appearance.

"Wow! I can't believe being in a house like this!" Eric gasped in admiration.

The three girls looked at him immediately. They thought Eric had already gone there, of course, being a friend of Syaoran.

"Oh no, no, no… Actually, none of us boys had ever been here," Eric replied, still in awe of their surroundings.

"You mean this is your first time ever?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!"

"Then who has been here already?" Rica asked curiously.

"Well, I know of only one person… Meilin… that's why I think they're together."

Sakura felt a stab in her heart again. She didn't want to hear Meilin's name paired with Syaoran's. She shook her head and touched her forehead. _What's happening to me? This is so weird... _she wondered.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Sakura touch her forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Oh, uhm…no, no… I'm okay," Sakura answered.

Almost half an hour later, the duel was almost starting. Students, more than 15 of them, were already sitting around the 50-meter swimming pool. Sakura and Syaoran were standing before the pool. They had their swimming attire on, with goggles already placed before their eyes. The pool was divided in two and they occupied each half. Meilin was chosen to be the referee and she went in between the duelers and let them shake their hands. Sakura looked intensely at Syaoran's eyes as they shook hands. Syaoran, on the other hand, smiled ever so slyly at her. Finally, Meilin gave the whistle and off the duelers splashed into the pool. They are to swim a distance of 100 meters. Since the pool is only 50 meters, then they have to swim back to their original places using freestyle method.

-------- Sakura's POV ----------

I have to win. I want to win. _"I'm just a girl," _Meilin had advised that I would say once I lose. But I don't want to be just a girl. I will win! I WILL! Oh right, Meilin… Meilin… why don't I like to hear your name for now? Syaoran… what the heck are you doing to me? Syaoran and Meilin… are they really together? Answer me Syaoran… do you like her? Oh… of course you do… you're childhood buddies! Ugh! I hate this… I have to swim fast… swim faster… (Sakura pictured Syaoran and Meilin in each other's arms.) Why are they on my mind? What the heck! This is insane! Why do I feel a stab in my heart again? No, this is nothing, just focus in swimming Sakura, focus! I can see the wall now… I'm nearly 50 meters now… just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming… oh no! Ouch! No! I can't move… NO!

------- Back to story's view -------

Sakura was already leading when suddenly, her head that used to be seen on the surface of water, disappeared. Syaoran immediately took the lead until he finished first. Everybody waited for Sakura, but they noticed that the water was so calm now the water drew not a single movement. All of a sudden, Makoto Hina, a friend of Sakura who's also good in swimming, jumped up.

"Look!" Makoto shouted, pointing to a part of the pool where little bubbles were coming out. "Sakura's there!"

Syaoran instantly looked to where Makoto was pointing and swam towards it. Then he dived down where he found Sakura's unconscious body lying on the pool floor. He pulled her up and gently carried her out of the pool. Then he laid her onto the ground as students crowded into them. Tomoyo, Rica, Meilin, Eriol, and Eric approached Sakura's body. Tomoyo dabbed Sakura's wet face with a small towel to let it clear.

"Back up people, please… give her air, giver her air," Eric directed the students who were crowding in.

"She drowned," Syaoran uttered.

"No! She didn't drown… and never will," Tomoyo said anxiously.

She was nearing the verge of crying already when Eriol, being the son of a neurosurgeon and a pediatrician, he massaged Sakura's legs.

"Aha!" Eriol exclaimed which startled everyone.

"What? What?" Meilin asked worriedly.

"Her legs caught cramps. She couldn't move her both legs and so, she lost her breath."

"Is she alright then?" Rica inquired.

Eriol nodded. "It's a good thing Makoto noticed the bubbles, or else we'll have to rush her to the hospital."

"So what do we do?" Syaoran asked intently.

"Chest compressions and then mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if it won't work," Eriol answered.

Eriol placed his hands on Sakura's chest and pumped it. Everyone was gasping for breath upon each pump, hoping Sakura would wake up. Syaoran looked at her sweet, innocent face. _It's my entire fault. If I hadn't dragged her into this, nothing like this would happen_, he thought guilt-ridden. _Please Sakura, wake up… please wake up… I can't bear to lose someone like you… oh please Lord, wake her up. _Out of the blue, Syaoran found something streaking down Sakura's dry face.

"She's crying…" he whispered to himself. "Why is she crying?"

The three girls were anxiously waiting for Sakura to respond to Eriol's compression while Eric was preventing others to crowd over them. Syaoran, on the other hand, was kneeling beside Sakura, looking at her face with streaks of tears that only he had noticed… and decided to keep it to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Detention Confessions

Author's notes: Hey I'm back! Everything's been hectic! Sorry for being too long. Well, thanks again for your reviews! They give me more inspiration in writing. Anyway, this chapter will have more realizations. I hope you'll like it! Please review! Thanks again!

Chapter 5- Detention Confessions

It had been three days since the swimming duel of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was given three days to rest in their house and let her lungs breathe easier. Her cramps were no problem, but her lungs had a little hard time to catch up on her health. Since it was Sunday, her friends stayed with her.

"Did your dad scold you?" Rica asked.

"Nu-uh… but he said he was really worried when Meilin called him up. Touya did the scolding part," replied Sakura, sitting up from her bed.

"Oh that's great! So, you've missed two practices already," Tomoyo informed.

"Yeah, too bad. I really wanted to go yesterday. I'm strong already! But Touya watched out for me like I was some kind of murderer…" Sakura cried.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Meilin walked in.

"Hi girls!" Meilin greeted.

"Hello!" the girls chorused.

"How're you feeling?" she turned to Sakura.

Sakura smiled ever so widely. "Great! I feel healthier and stronger!"

"Good. Because Syaoran is so guilty." Meilin laughed.

The girls looked at each other. _Syaoran? Guilty? _Sakura thought.

"But he was looking as refreshed as ever when he visited me last night," Sakura cried.

"Oh, he's just acting. You know how guys are," Meilin reassured her.

On Monday morning, Sakura hurried to their first class, World History. The bells had rung already and she still wasn't in their classroom.

"Oh no, I'm going to get detention!" she muttered under her breath.

She made the final turn and opened the door to their classroom. Upon arrival, Mr. Huntington, their History teacher, glared at her.

"You're late Ms. Kinomoto," he said, being the time-strict teacher.

Sakura made an apologetic bow and said, "I'm so sorry sir."

"Detention at 3 o'clock."

Sakura became crestfallen. That detention was her third time and she hated detentions. _This will be one bad day_, she thought. When she was finally settled on her seat, Tomoyo tapped her back.

"Hey, it's alright. You'll survive it," Tomoyo whispered.

During lunch hour, the cafeteria was jam-packed with students from all year levels. Syaoran was falling in line by the beverage counter. Together with Eriol, they both cursed the line for being so long.

"What the heck! This line will take centuries before it's our turn!" Eriol complained.

"Stupid cafeteria… why do we have to fall in line anyway? We can just crowd this place and get what we want," Syaoran said.

He suddenly pushed the freshman before him and pushed another until he got to the front line. The students that he just pushed so as to cut the line mumbled in anger. They couldn't complain to Syaoran because he was one of the 'cool bullies' in Tokyo High. But it seemed that Mr. Huntington had heard the students' cry. He actually saw what Syaoran did and so called his attention.

"Mr. Li, why did you cut in the line?" Mr. Huntington asked.

"Sir, the line is too long and we have a class by thirty minutes," Syaoran lied.

"Is that so? Then you have to learn the virtue of patience. Detention in my office at 3 o'clock."

"Detention again! Okay, no problem! I'm used to it."

The students looked at him in amazement, disgust, and shock. Syaoran never made big deals about detentions because almost everyday he gets them. He's even proud to be called, detention king.

At the strike of 3, the bells rang for dismissal. Sakura just bid goodbye to her friends. She knew it would be too late to join their practice later because detention with Mr. Huntington usually ends at 6. _I can't believe this. Three hours with that teacher! What the! _She thought to herself. When she finally reached Mr. Huntington's office, she found the teacher sitting on his table, writing something. He motioned for Sakura to sit down and then ignored her as if she wasn't there at all. About five seconds later, someone came in.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. "Why are you here?"

"For detention, young lady," Mr. Huntington replied instead.

Syaoran took a seat three chairs behind Sakura. There was an eerie silence there. Finally, by 4:30, Mr. Huntington stood up and told them to stay put until he comes back. Then he went away and locked the door from the outside. Sakura was in despair. Now that Mr. Huntington was gone, she was left alone with Syaoran. All of a sudden, Syaoran sat beside her.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted.

"Hey," Sakura said, looking down on her desk.

"So… uhm…" Syaoran stuttered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh… just fine… I see…"

It was really an awkward feeling for both of them.

Syaoran continued. "Look Sakura, I'm really sorry. I should have never challenged you in the first place."

"It's alright. I guess I was just not feeling well that time."

Sakura instantly remembered the true reason why she drowned. It was a reason that until now she couldn't understand why. She now pushed away her thoughts of it when Syaoran spoke up.

"If you don't mind… why were you crying that time?" he asked.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "What do you mean I cried?"

"Yes, yes you did. When you were already taken out of the pool and we were trying to recover you, tears were streaming slowly down your face. But I don't think others had noticed it."

"Really? I didn't know I was crying. I was just thinking deeply when I was unconscious."

Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes. Sakura shrugged as he came closer to her face. Then, inches away from each other, Syaoran touched her cheeks. A very obvious blush came upon Sakura's cheeks.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Sakura stuttered.

"You know what Sakura," Syaoran said as he came even closer.

_Oh no! Oh no! Is he going to kiss me? _Sakura thought frantically.

Syaoran came even closer and suddenly said, "You look really funny! Ahahaha!"

Sakura looked away. _Why would I even think he'd kiss me! _she immediately thought.

"Well anyway, you did cry… promise!" Syaoran said.

"If you say so…" came Sakura's shy reply.

"But I really wonder why you drowned and all…"

"Oh never mind…" Sakura recalled her thoughts that time before she lost consciousness in the pool.

--------- Sakura's POV ----------

I was crying? But why? All I remember was the thought of Meilin with Syaoran… this is so weird… don't tell me I'm starting to like him? Oh no, no, no! Liking him is the last thing I'll ever do! There's no way I'd get a crush on him. What the heck! But why did I cry by just thinking of them together? NO, it can't be! It's not what you think Sakura… You just can't contain the public display of affection that they're showing though they're not dating… Aargh! Why do I even care? What the!

--------- Back to story's view ---------

Syaoran was staring at Sakura very seriously. This made her very conscious about herself. _Oh no… How do I look? Oh my! Why is he staring at me? _Sakura thought nervously. Syaoran flashed a gorgeous smile at her and then chuckled a little.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"You look so silly when you think so deeply," Syaoran replied with a grin.

"Huh? What the heck!"

"Oh never mind. I was just observing you… you're beautiful you know."

"You're creeping me out."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever!" Sakura shook her head.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hey! Our project in culinary!" she cried.

"Not to worry… I have created a recipe already out of the research you've done," answered Syaoran with pride.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, actually I even brought it today to show it to you."

Syaoran opened his bag and pulled out a blue notebook. He turned it to the page where he wrote his recipe. Then he showed it proudly to Sakura. After a short while, Sakura looked impressed. She never imagined Syaoran to take over such things while she was away.

"I'm surprised," Sakura commented. "And impressed."

Syaoran grinned widely.

"I didn't think you'd take the responsibility. How did you do all this?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I studied your research and combined certain ingredients you've highlighted."

"Oh, those are my favorites!"

"Yeah, I know. And then I mixed them according to what I think will fit."

"You actually made it in the kitchen with all the ingredients and everything else?"

Syaoran nodded. "And it turned out tasty! Real good food…"

"You're great!" Sakura said and suddenly hugged him happily.

"Uhm… uhmm.." Syaoran stuttered.

Sakura quickly pulled away.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I… I was just, uhm, overwhelmed by my emotions!"

Syaoran giggled as if he was being tickled to the bones. Sakura shot him an irritated glare and then laughed with him.

"It's alright," Syaoran said. "I liked it anyway. Heehee!"

"What the heck!" Sakura reacted.

"Who wouldn't be happy being hugged by one of the campus crushes?"

"Oh am I?"

"You are! If you could only hear what other boys say when you pass by them… Tsk tsk!"

"Why? What are they saying?" Sakura's heart fluttered.

"Oh… just some things…"

"Syaoran………"

"'Sakura is so hot!', 'She's really talented.', 'Oh how I wish I would be her boyfriend.' And many other things…"

Sakura blushed and chuckled softly. "And what do you tell them?"

"I just tell them to shut up and quit fantasizing of a girl like you."

"Hmph!"

Sakura looked away and turned away from him.

"But they're telling the truth…" Syaoran abruptly said.

"What!" Sakura turned to him again.

Before Syaoran could speak again, the door knob turned and Mr. Huntington came in.

When Sakura lay on her bed to sleep, her cellphone beeped. She reached for it from her bedside table, wondering from who it was. Unexpectedly, it was a message from Syaoran.

The message was:

_Hey Sakura!_

_Had dinner alredy?_

_Taken a bath alredy?_

_Asleep alredy? Hehe..._

_Nyway, gudnite and_

_Switdrms! C u 2morow!_

Sakura laughed. "He texted me just to ask those things? Heehee! What a guy!"

Then she replied his message, saying:

Elow! Yes, I had my 

_dinner, bath, even_

_tootbrsh! Ahihihi!_

_Im going to slip now.._

_Nitenitez! C yah!_

After sending her text message, she put it down on the table and had a wonderful smile painted on her face while sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 6- Shop Trap

Author's notes: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it coming please… heehee! Anyway, sorry for the long delay again of this chapter. I hope you'll like this chappie! Please review…

Chapter 6- Shop Trap

The students in Ms. Chai's culinary class were busy experimenting with their own recipes. On a corner near the windows were Sakura and Syaoran, unusually working peacefully on their recipe. Syaoran had come up with their recipe while Sakura replaced other ingredients and procedures for better taste. Over the past week, they had been good friends… no fighting nor shouting. It was a relief to their class that usually witnessed their arguments, and a big surprise to their friends who never thought that they would become so friendly with each other.

"Am I doing this right?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Very well done!"

Syaoran grinned and continued on his work.

Erriol, Tomoyo, Rica, and Eric shared the long table beside them. Rica tried eavesdropping on Sakura and Syaoran but failed to discover anything new.

"They're still the same polite and courteous boy and girl," Rica reported to her friends.

Erriol scratched his head. "Can't they make any moves that will excite us! Eric?"

"Don't look at me dude. You're his best, best pal," Eric said.

"Yeah, you're right. Syaoran sucks."

They laughed until Tomoyo suddenly jumped a little.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

At the stroke of 3 o'clock, throngs of students again jam-packed the halls of Tokyo High. The auditorium was again full with the creative arts team for Friday practice.

Ms. Yuki assembled the team. "Everybody, our show is fast approaching. And it's a relief to say that we will now stop practicing in groups but instead, as a whole."

"Yey!" the students cheered.

"Finally, we can practice with everyone," Meilin said to her friends.

Rica grinned. "This'll be exciting!"

"You're all just excited because you get to be with your boyfriends," Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo and Rica laughed at her. While Meilin just nodded.

"Heehee! You have Syaoran already!" Tomoyo cried suddenly.

"What the?" Sakura reacted with her cheeks turning rose pink. "What did you just say!"

"She said," Rica repeated. "You've got Syaoran already."

Sakura looked at Meilin's reaction but the latter just smiled at her as if agreeing with the two girls.

"We're not together!" Sakura said defensively. "Besides, it's Syaoran and Mei—"

"Wait little miss cherry blossom… we're not dating okay? We're just good friends and that doesn't even mean we're together. Hmm… if I know… you like him!" Meilin countered.

Sakura blushed even more. "There's no way I'd like that guy!"

"We'll see…" Rica whispered to Tomoyo, smiling slyly.

After their practice, the girls huddled together.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna come with us in the mall?" Rica asked Sakura.

"Uhm… which mall?" Sakura asked.

"The Square," Meilin replied.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked permission yet."

"Then let me call your dad," Tomoyo offered and dialed Mr. Kinomoto's number in her cellphone.

While Tomoyo was talking with Sakura's dad, the boys approached them.

"So, all set girls?" Eric asked them.

Tomoyo faced them. "Yup! Sakura, your dad says it's okay as long as someone takes you home."

"Hey Syaoran, are you coming too?" Meilin asked as Syaoran nodded.

"That settles it then! Let's go!" Erriol cried.

The Square was the newest mall in Tokyo with a touch of sophistication and glamour with its shops. Inside were a big fountain in the center and two glass escalators just at the middle of the fountain. It was indeed marvelous! The place was even spick and span, and yet many people were swarming it.

"I haven't shopped for ages!" Rica gasped at the sight of the numerous shops surrounding them in the Square.

"Then let's go shopping!" Tomoyo cried excitedly.

The boys looked at each other.

"Uhm… shopping? With you girls?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Rica replied sarcastically. "Any problem with that?"

"Ah… no, no… heehee! Let's go?"

"Wait! Where are we going first?" Sakura asked.

The group looked around as different shops twirled around their eyes. Finally, they settled on one shop where both sexes could shop with what they want. The girls looked for cute outfits, colorful make-up stuff, and sandals. The boys on the other hand, had fun looking for sports gear, computer stuff, and cool rubber shoes. After what seemed like two hours, they had already captured the whole mall. The girls had each bought themselves what they wanted while the boys just carried the girls' shopping bags…all except for Syaoran who was carrying nothing. Sakura and Meilin who had both no partners were carrying their own shopping bags. But Meilin's was smaller and fitted to her schoolbag, compared to Sakura's. On their way to the food court, Sakura trailed behind the group. Her shoelaces got out of hand and so she fixed it. The group didn't realize she was left behind, except for Syaoran who went back for her.

"Hey there, c'mon!" Syaoran called onto Sakura.

Sakura was kneeling on the floor with so many things on her lap that she couldn't quickly tie her shoelaces. All of a sudden, Syaoran kneeled in front of her and shook her hands away.

"Let me," Syaoran said.

"No, I can—"

"Just stand up. You're hands are full already okay? Let me tie them," Syaoran said with a command in his voice.

"But—"

"Sakura."

"Okay, okay. Thanks," Sakura managed to say as she stood up.

Without knowing, Sakura and Syaoran were already being watched by their friends who by then, had noticed that they were missing already. The group approached them slowly and started teasing them just as Syaoran was finished.

"Hey, hey! I can see a new couple blooming!" Eric teased.

"Oh come on," Syaoran countered, looking down.

"Then what was that all about?" Meilin asked, grinning ever so widely.

Sakura suddenly replied, "He was just helping out because I had so many things at hand."

"Oh really?" Rica uttered.

"Yeah, it's true…"

"Then why were you staring so much at Syaoran? We all saw how you looked at him!"

"What!" Sakura reacted as Syaoran was stunned.

"Yes Sakura, you did look at him in a sweet way," Tomoyo added. "And even you Syaoran, you tied her shoelaces so gently as if you'd break her into pieces if ever you tied them the wrong way. That's not normal you know…"

The group teased them until they got to the food court. As for Syaoran and Sakura, they were just silent the whole time. Soon, they decided to eat in a newly opened café. Suddenly, Meilin's phone rang.

"Hey guys, gotta go. Dad just called me to go home already. Sorry guys," she said and went away.

In the café, there were several small tables with two chairs each. It obviously was a café for dating couples.

"Uhm… I don't need we can eat here," Syaoran said.

"Of course we can! We just have to separate by pairs," Erriol replied.

"Besides, it's the newest café in town. And I've heard their waffles are great!" added Rica.

"You're setting us up, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"What did you say Sakura?" Rica demanded. "If you don't like to eat here then go find somewhere else to eat because we wanna try it here!"

Sakura and Syaoran were astounded by Rica's outburst. But little did they know that it was all part of the plan. Sakura decided to let it pass and so stayed there with her friends. Since there was no other choice, she had to stay in one table with Syaoran. The rest was also seated in different tables by pair.

Later on, while in the mood of eating, Tomoyo and Erriol signaled something to Rica and Eric. They turned to look over Sakura and Syaoran's table. A surprising couple had indeed blossomed because Sakura was enjoying her every moment with Syaoran.

"She's actually laughing with Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried happily to Syaoran.

"Why?"

"She had always disliked him you know. I thought they'd never get along."

"But in culinary arts?" Erriol asked, confused.

"Well… I thought she just wanted to have peace so that they'd get a good grade. But them look at them! They're like two newlyweds waiting to have their honeymoon… How sweet…" Tomoyo said dreamily.

Indeed, Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be sweet to each other. They were looking quite comfortable also with the fact that they shared one ice cream and a slice of cake.

"You don't like tiramisu?" asked Sakura when their order came.

Syaoran looked at the Italian dessert that Sakura was starting to munch on. "Nah…"

"Would you like to try it? It's really good you know."

"Well… maybe a bite will do."

Syaoran took a bite and was ecstatically enthralled by the cake.

"It is good! Really yummy," Syaoran said, smiling.

"Then let's share it. I can't finish this whole slice anyway," Sakura said as they began to share it.

--- Sakura's POV ---

Woah! This is weird… I'm actually having fun with him… Li Syaoran… the biggest jerk in the entire universe… what the heck! Is this really happening? Am I starting to like his company? I'm even sharing foods with him already…

--- Back to normal POV ---

"You know Eric, this set-up is just like a love trap," Rica told her boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon Rica, you're beginning to sound mushy again. You know I hate it when you do that," complained Eric.

"But it's true," Rica said, pointing to Sakura and Syaoran. "Look at them. I hope this trap will finally awaken their feelings for each other."

"You do have a point anyway. I think Syaoran's falling already. He's just denying the fact that his heart has already found a home to belong to… I think he's feeling it but just ignores it because Sakura's his exact opposite."

Rica chuckled. "Who's mushy now?"

"Oh shut up…"

"Heehee! I hope they do become official already. They're so sweet… Awww…"

Eric, Rica, Tomoyo, and Erriol were very much delighted and satisfied that their set-up for their two friends actually worked. Though there wasn't confessions yet between the two, but there were obvious signs of an upcoming relationship!


	7. Chapter 7

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 7- The Blue-haired guy

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it coming pls. Heehee! And sorry for such a long time that I've been gone.

Chapter 7- The blue-haired guy

"Sakura! Tell us already!" Rica cried excitedly.

The girls were huddled together over Sakura. It was the morning after their what seemed like a 'group date'. When the group separated ways, Syaoran was the one in-charge of bringing Sakura home.

"Oh c'mon Sakura… please… we've been dying to know what had happened!" Meilin requested.

In the boy's locker room, Eric and Erriol were nagging Syaoran… just like the girls.

"I already told you, nothing special happened, okay?" Syaoran assured.

Eric laughed. "We don't believe you! Of course something happened!"

"Just tell us," Erriol said.

The girls kept on pushing Sakura until…

"Okay, okay…" Sakura finally said.

The girls immediately became silent, all eyes on Sakura.

"We walked home because there were no taxis around. Then he apologized again for what happened in the pool…"

"I know it's lame guys, but hey! I didn't know what to say," Syaoran told his friends.

"You are lame dude," Eric said.

"Hey, at least I walked her home just like you said…"

"Then what? Then what?" Tomoyo annoyed Sakura.

Sakura thought for a while. "Hmm… oh right!"

"What!" the girls chorused excitedly.

"He told me he just accompanied me because Erriol and Eric insisted to and that I was allowed to join you guys if someone brought me home safely and that he was the only one left to accompany me."

Eric and Erriol gasped. "You told her that!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh c'mon! You're supposed to be impressing her so that you can go out with her," Erriol said.

"Huh? And who said I'm going to ask her out?"

"Hey dude," Eric added. "We know you like Sakura."

"You're crazy! Why would I even like her?"

"Hah! Look at yourself. You've been hanging out with her lately and you've actually changed for the better Syaoran of the future."

"Haha. Very funny guys."

"What the heck! That's it? No goodnight kisses?" Meilin asked.

"My gosh! Kisses with him! Ha! Are you serious!" Sakura cried.

The girls laughed.

"It's obvious Sakura, you've got the eyes on him," Rica said.

"I do not!" Sakura quickly countered. _Do I? Of course I don't! He's an insensitive jerk who cares about nothing and brings me home safely and worries on my health and tries his best to make me glad in our project and just what a boyfriend does and… what am I thinking! _"Yeah, I don't like him."

Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other. "But you want him to be your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded and suddenly gasped. "What the heck! No, I don't!"

The girls laughed. Sakura was showing so much blush for saying 'no.'

"So you're gonna court her?" Eric asked Syaoran.

"No way man! Why would I?" Syaoran replied hesitantly.

Erriol shook his head. "You're denying yourself Li Syaoran. You like her we can feel it. Look, Sakura is a pretty girl and many are vying for her affection. If you don't court her now, somebody will snatch her away."

"So?"

"Aargh! You're lost dude," Eric said.

Walking home alone, Syaoran pondered over what his friends told him. "Erriol is right, she is pretty. The way her deep eyes look into mine. The way her amber hair bounces as she dances gracefully with her body. Oh, she is beautiful," he told himself. All of a sudden, he saw Sakura come out of the flower shop. He was about to approach her when suddenly a tall, blue-haired guy grabbed her hand quickly. Without intending to, Sakura lost her balance and tripped, just in time for the guy to catch her. When she stood up again, she hugged him so tightly and thanked him. On the other side of the street, Syaoran was fuming with rage. _Somebody had taken her already! This can't be! _Without thinking, he went over to Sakura and pulled her away from the guy.

"Syaoran?" Sakura wondered at the sudden act of Syaoran. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who is he?" the blue-haired guy checked on Sakura.

"Just a friend from school."

"Oh yes, and who are you supposed to be?" Syaoran's eyes flared with jealousy and anger.

Sakura went in between them and decided to introduce each other.

"Rei, this is Li Syaoran, a friend from school and also my partner in our culinary arts project, the one I told you about." Looking at Rei while tapping Syaoran.

"Syaoran, this is my best friend from the province ever since childhood, Asaki Rei. He's here for vacation." Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

"Hi Syaoran! Can I call you Syaoran?" Rei offered a handshake.

"I prefer you call me Li. I only allow my close friends to call me by my first name," Syaoran replied coldly.

"Oh, I see… Okay."

Sakura then spoke up. "Hey Syaoran… uhm… we're going home now. Wanna join us for dinner? Rei just arrived and he's staying with us so dad prepared a mini feast for him."

"It's okay. I'm going home now, I think my mom is also expecting someone tonight. Thanks anyway. Bye Sakura," replied Syaoran and immediately walked away without even saying goodbye to Rei.

Rei and Sakura then turned to their direction and walked home.

"Is he courting you?" Rei suddenly asked.

"What! Oh no, he won't ever court me. We're the exact opposites."

"But he looked jealous a while ago."

"Oh, he's…." _He did? Oh my gosh! _"He's just… weird… yeah, weird."

---- SAKURA'S POV ----

He did, didn't he? He did look jealous. Why would he even approach us if he didn't care, right? But… but… but why? He wouldn't like me, would he? What the heck Li Syaoran! What is this you're doing! Aargh! Why would I even care! I don't like him… or do I? Oh my Sakura! Wake yourself up! He's the campus crush and campus jerk… why would he even like me? And why would I even like him? Ridiculous!

---- NORMAL POV ----

The date of the presentation was coming very near. Ms. Yuki had then tightened their schedules for practice. Since they had already three days for practice, she extended the number of hours for practice from 4 to 9p.m.

That Wednesday night, the costumes were given to the team. The band members had uniform black shirts that they themselves designed and were hand-painted by the decorative arts team. The female singers had bubble dresses while polo tees for the male singers. As for the dancers, Tomoyo designed most of their costumes. Since they were dancers, they had the most number of costumes to be worn.

When all costumes were already distributed, the team was dismissed. Sakura went over to her circle of friends— not the girls anymore, but including the guys as well. They had built quite a nice group friendship already.

"Hey Tomoyo, your designs are so bbeeauutifullll!" exclaimed Meilin as she adored each dress of Tomoyo.

"Yeah, you ought to be a fashion designer, really," Rica reacted.

"Uhm… girls, I got to go now," Sakura suddenly said.

"Who're you going with?" Tomoyo asked sheepishly.

But just before Sakura could answer her question, a charming, blue-haired guy approached Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura, your dad's waiting for us at home," he told Sakura.

"Wait…" Sakura said. Then turning to her friends, "Girls, this is Asaki Rei. He's a friend I grew up with in the province."

Then she introduced each one of the girls to Rei, as well as with the boys.

"And of course, Syaoran. You two have met already, if you both remember?" Sakura turned to Syaoran and then to Rei.

"Oh yeah, the one who almost drowned you?" Rei asked innocently.

The guys chuckled.

"No, he just challenged me…" Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied coldly.

"Oh hi Rei!" Meilin's voice suddenly boomed.

"Hello…" Then turning to Sakura, "Let's go?"

"Oh right! Bye girls!" Sakura said and waved goodbye.

Rei carried Sakura's costumes as Sakura carried her own bag and books. Her friends were shocked of what happened. All heads turned to Syaoran.

"Aren't you going to do anything dude?" Eric asked.

"Why would I?" Syaoran replied.

"Aargh! You're too slow Li Syaoran!" Meilin growled. "Sakura! Sakura wait!" she shouted.

Sakura turned around, so did Rei.

"Syaoran's coming with you!" Meilin shouted.

"What!" Syaoran demanded to his friends.

"Yeah, wait for him!" Eric added.

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

Rica immediately shoved Syaoran towards Sakura and Rei.

"I am not!" Syaoran yelled.

"Yes you will!" Erriol threatened and then pushed him, almost knocking over Rei.

"Aargh!" Syaoran cried.

"C'mon let's go! You can't keep us waiting forever Syaoran," Sakura demanded and took his things.

"What the heck!" Syaoran mumbled and followed Sakura, grabbing his things from her.

"Well done Rica!" Meilin said just when Sakura, Syaoran, and Rei went out of the auditorium.

"But we have a big problem," Erriol stated.

"What?"

"Asaki Rei."


	8. Chapter 8

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 8- So Many Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hey people! So sorry for the longest delay ever… it's our finals so no time… now my time's a little loose already. Well anyway, hope you like this chappie! Reviews please… thanks a lot!

Chapter 8- So Many Thoughts

The icing on Sakura's cake was dripping down on her plate as she gazed outside the windows of their kitchen. Rei settled on the chair beside her.

"Hey there cherry blossoms," Rei said. "What seems to be the problem?"

'Cherry blossoms' has been Sakura's name when she and Rei were alone. It was his special name for her. It was one of the things that only the two of them share. Sakura returned from her daydream and looked at Rei.

"Oh, nothing…" she sighed.

Rei shook his head. "Nu-uh you're not. We've been together ever since we were a child and I know you more than anybody else."

Sakura just looked at him without saying a word.

"You are sad and I can see it very clearly from those beautiful eyes of yours," Rei continued.

Sakura just sighed.

"What's the problem? You know you can tell me anything."

"Oh Rei," Sakura began. "I'm so confused… I don't know a thing I'm feeling right now."

"Then tell me what's on your mind."

Sakura sighed heavily again. "It's Syaoran…"

"What about him?"

Two days to go before the big night for the Creative Arts team. Everyone involved in it were already prepared. It was Thursday and Ms. Yuki had suggested their general dress rehearsal would be on that day so that tomorrow will be a rest day for all. The participants were already wearing their costumes. The stage was also finished. A little later, Ms. Yuki's voice boomed loud in the loudspeakers and signaled the beginning of the rehearsal.

"Everyone, think of this as your final performance. There will be no repeats when someone fails his or her part. Okay, let's start. Lights please," she announced.

The dancers led by Sakura, one by one entered the center stage and began twirling around in their doxology number. Then, followed by the national anthem. Afterwards, Ms. Yuki entered the stage for the opening remarks. Then finally, the whole performance followed. Different acts, dances, and songs were played. Then after two hours, they finished.

"It's a wrap guys! That was a wonderful rehearsal!" Ms. Yuki exclaimed.

She gathered the whole team and then had a meeting for the final night. She gave last minute instructions to everyone and also advices for their performance. When they ended, Tomoyo approached Sakura.

"You wanna walk home with me and Erriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh? Uhm… No thanks, I'll just be a disturbance between you two," Sakura replied.

"It's okay. We'll take you home."

"Tomoyo, you know the term OUT OF PLACE? That's where I'll be if I go with you two. Besides, I don't have a partner!" Sakura chuckled.

Suddenly, Syaoran passed by them.

"Oh! Oh! How about Syaoran?" Tomoyo suggested excitedly.

"Oh I don't know…"

"C'mon Sakura! I know you like him."

Sakura's cheeks turned red. "Of course not!"

"Then it's okay with you that Syaoran join us?"

"Oh… Okkaayyy…" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Yey! Thanks Sakura!"

Tomoyo immediately ran to Syaoran and told him to join them. Well, Syaoran agreed and so, the four of them went out of the school together. Tomoyo and Erriol walked in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm really suspicious of those two," Syaoran suddenly uttered.

"Why?" Sakura wondered, looking at him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's pretty face and then blushed. Quickly he turned his face away from her.

"Why Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…uhm… because they look like they're already dating for years."

"Oh… yeah… but they're not. Still in the courtship process…"

Syaoran nodded and with full confidence, asked, "Is someone courting you already Sakura?"

"Me?" Sakura looked at him immediately. "No… none so far…"

"Really! But you're so pretty, cheerful, kind, smart, talented…"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhm… nothing!"

"You said pretty, cheerful, kind, smart, and talented?"

"What! Oh that was… I meant… what I was trying to say is that… the night! Yes, the night…"

Sakura scratched her head. "The night?"

"Yeah… yeah! Tonight is a pretty night! The moon is cheerful, look!" Syaoran pointed towards the moon. "And the wind… the wind is kind and you can feel how smart it is that we can feel its presence but not see it."

"Okay… but talented?"

"Talented? The trees! Look at how its leaves dances with the wind. They're talented!"

"Okay… you've convinced me enough." Sakura smiled.

------- SYAORAN'S POV ---------

That was close! Very close! Whew! So… I do like Sakura? Wow! I can't believe this. But she has that Rei already. But wait! No one is courting her yet! Then she's free! But… but… she doesn't like me. I'm JUST A FRIEND. Oh yeah… just a friend. If I know, Sakura was just forced to walk with me tonight. She's always forced when I'm concerned.

------- NORMAL POV --------

"Hey you two! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, looking back at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh yes!" Sakura and Syaoran replied in unison.

"Ahihihi! Okay!" Tomoyo chuckled.

"How about stopping for pizza?" Erriol asked. "My treat!"

"Okay!" the three chorused.

They walked in Pizza Hut and ordered a family size Pizza Hut special pan pizza. While eating, Syaoran kept on stealing glances at Sakura who was seated beside him. In front of Sakura, Tomoyo was observing Syaoran and caught him looking at her friend.

"Erriol, look at Syaoran. Heehee!" Tomoyo whispered to Erriol.

Erriol looked at his friend and beamed at him. This startled Syaoran and got what Erriol's message was. 'You're crushing on Sakura so much.' That was the message. When he turned to look at Tomoyo, she too was beaming at him.

"Hey! What are you two smiling about?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"We were just thinking about the future," Erriol replied.

"Future?"

"Yeah… the future of my dear friend Sakura and a shy boy named –" Tomoyo didn't continue her statement as Syaoran jumped in the conversation.

"You're dad could be worried about you Sakura. Look at the time, it's already 10 o'clock," Syaoran said quickly.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah right."

"Huh? What's happening with you three? Syaoran you sound so… nervous?" Sakura wondered.

"It's nothing. Nothing really. C'mon guys! Let's go home."

"Okay… okay."

When they went out of Pizza Hut, Sakura and Syaoran walked in front of Tomoyo and Erriol. Syaoran was quiet the whole time and this bugged Sakura. It seemed that Tomoyo and Erriol were having a good time of walking together while she and Syaoran were having an awful quiet time.

"Hey," Sakura said. "Aren't we gonna talk or anything?"

"Huh?" Syaoran asked.

"We've been walking without talking. It's annoying already!"

"Oh… I'm sorry. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know." Sakura cried, irritated by his question.

"You don't know. So what's the sense of talking without something to talk about?" Syaoran said coolly.

"Tsk! Syaoran… please think of a topic." Sakura pleaded.

"Hmm… okay, okay… Uhm… are you ready for Saturday?"

"You mean the final night?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been praying a lot lately for that night. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm alright. I've been playing the drums for 3 years already so I'm confident!"

"Ah okay. I see…"

Silence again. The wind howled in the night. The trees chimed with the crickets.

"Uhm… is it hard to play the drums?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled. "When I began playing it, it was really hard. During our first performance as a band in Meilin's birthday, we picked songs that didn't need much rolling. I was really afraid of sustained rolling. But now I'm kinda used to it already. If you put your heart into drums, and enjoy what you do, it won't be hard already."

"Really?" Sakura cried. "I never thought it was that hard."

"Well it is."

"Who taught you?"

"My sister's boyfriend. He's a music teacher and very good in drums. When I found him playing the drums, I instantly asked him to teach me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah…" Syaoran chuckled. "Why? You want to know how to play it?"

"Yeah! I've been wanting to try drums all my life. But I'm ashamed and afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'd look funny if I play drums." Sakura looked down.

Syaoran looked at her and put his hand to her chin. He lifted up her head and smiled sweetly at her.

"You don't look funny when you dance. You don't look funny when you talk. You don't look funny when you swim. Neither when you tease me and annoy me. So you don't look funny when you play the drums," Syaoran assured Sakura.

Tomoyo and Erriol witnessed the whole thing quietly and Tomoyo even recorded it in her mini videocam.

"Drop the whole drama thing and get going you two!" Erriol yelled and then laughed hysterically.

Syaoran quickly removed his hand from Sakura's chin and began to walk briskly, his face so red. Sakura, who was stunned for a while, saw Tomoyo's videocam.

"Tomoyo! You taped the whole thing!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran stopped at his tracks and turned to look at Tomoyo and Erriol.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah… so much like the movies!"

"But you didn't bring the bag for you cam…" Sakura insisted.

"She didn't. But she put her cam in her pocket," Erriol answered for Tomoyo.

"I'm so busted," Syaoran whispered to himself.

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about the whole drums thing with Syaoran. 'Why would I think about that? I should be sleeping now,' she thought, lying on her bed. But what happened earlier kept on popping in her mind.

"It's just the drums. Nothing more. He was just a good encourager…" Sakura told herself. "Yeah, that's it!"

In the room beside Sakura's, Rei was thinking deeply as well. Looking at the picture of him and Sakura that was taken just recently, he sighed loudly.

------- FLASHBACK ---------

Sakura looked at Rei without saying a word.

"You are sad and I can see it very clearly from those beautiful eyes of yours," Rei continued.

Sakura just sighed.

"What's the problem? You know you can tell me anything."

"Oh Rei," Sakura began. "I'm so confused… I don't know a thing I'm feeling right now."

"Then tell me what's on your mind."

Sakura sighed heavily again. "It's Syaoran…"

"What about him?"

Sakura stared deeply into Rei's blue eyes. "He acts weird around me."

"Define weird," Rei said slyly.

"Uhm…" Sakura paused for a while then continued, "He's so rude but so sweet. So absurd but totally gentle… yet when he's with other girls, he stays as the irritable Syaoran as he is!"

Rei laughed.

Sakura glared at him again with eyes of wonder and annoyance.

"What's funny Rei?" she asked.

Rei stood up and took Sakura's hand. Sakura stood in front of him as Rei suddenly hugged her tightly.

"You'll see what you desire to see. You'll understand what you desire to understand. And you'll find what you've been looking for," Rei whispered into her ears and then broke away from his own embrace.

"You're growing up my cherry blossoms…" he added and walked away.

-------- END OF FLASHBACK ----------

Rei looked at the wall connected to Sakura's room. He smiled and let out a tiny chuckle.

"She really is a lady now," he said. "What will become of us is out of her mind already… but I do wonder… what will become of us?"


	9. Chapter 9

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 9- I love her!… He hates me!…

Author's Notes: SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG… I'm picking up my time right now to do this story. And… I'm having problems how to end!! Help! If you have suggestions for the ending, kindly post it on the reviews or just email me. Thanks! God bless!..

Chapter 9- I love her!… He hates me!…

It was raining hard on Tokyo that morning. For the Creative Arts team, they were all busy for the final preparations of their big night. They were gathered in the auditorium doing what they can and what they must.

"This is it guys! Our final night… our final performance!" Meilin cried.

Syaoran smiled nervously. "Yeah… I guess you're excited."

"I am! We all are! Aren't you?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Just a little nervous I think…"

"Woah! Wait a minute… YOU'RE nervous? You're tense? You're worried?"

Syaoran nodded and bowed down.

"Hahaha!" Meilin laughed her head off. "My greatest pal is actually nervous of some show? That's something new!"

"Shut up," Syaoran muttered under his breath as Meilin refused to shut her mouth.

Eric and Erriol approached them. The two boys just finished checking the band instruments.

"So, what's this nervous thing you're talking about Meilin?" Eric asked sheepishly.

Meilin replied hastily, "You're friend here is kinda edgy for tonight. Haha!"

"Really? Why?" Erriol wondered.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not really worried you know… or something like that…" answered Syaoran.

---- SYAORAN'S POV ----

Why am I nervous? I'm not usually like this. I've been performing many times already, so why worry? What the heck! This is so creepy. Ugh! They're all making fun of me. And oh… the shame… Sakura's coming over! This is bad. What's making me more nervous now?!

---- NORMAL POV ----

Sakura and Rica were approaching them, Tomoyo running behind them and finally caught up. When they were already with the gang, Tomoyo immediately sat beside Erriol as Rica sat beside Eric.

"Uhm… you may sit here Sakura," Syaoran suddenly offered his seat.

"Oh thank you…" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Everybody teased.

Syaoran shook his head and stood beside his previous seat. Sakura sat down on his chair and smiled sweetly at him. _Wow! What a girl! _Syaoran thought.

"So what's up guys? Y'all ready?" Rica asked.

"So much ready if you ask me," Sakura replied.

"I can't wait what will happen later on!" cried Meilin.

"Yeah! It will be so fascinating with all the costumes and music and dances… Aaww… I could already imagine how ecstatic the audience's reactions will be…" Tomoyo pointed out.

The boys exchanged looks.

"It's okay, nothing new," Syaoran stated.

"Look who's talking…" Eric grinned.

Sakura wondered, "What do you mean Eric?"

"Well… for one, Syaoran is getting anxious."

"Oh really? Is that true?" Sakura turned to Syaoran with so much care in her voice.

Syaoran turned red and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Sakura called onto Syaoran, but he didn't turn around to stop.

"What's with him?" Rica asked.

"Could it be something I said?"

"No Sakura… just leave him alone…" Meilin replied.

"But… maybe he got irritated of me…"

"No he didn't…"

"But… but…" Sakura looked over where Syaoran had already exited.

"If you're so troubled, then why won't you follow him instead?" Erriol said.

"Uhm…" Sakura thought for a short while. _Who is he anyway that I must follow him? I didn't even say anything offensive to him. I just asked if it's true that he's anxious. What the heck…_

_You're such a coward! Just being anxious cannot be a turn off. Oh!!! Why couldn't you just face the fact that you like her?! Oh I do not! _Syaoran's mind was so confused. He ran to the drinking fountain just outside the auditorium and took a sip.

"Aargh! I hate what's happening between us! They didn't have to make fun of me… with that girl. If only it could be true that we'd be dating," he mumbled on his own after drinking.

Syaoran leaned on the wall by the fountain.

"She's so… what is she anyway?! This is so annoying! What the heck are you doing to me Sakura Kinomoto!? I hate this!"

Just by the right side of the wall, Sakura panted quietly, hearing every detail of Syaoran's complaints. She looked down and kneeled. _He hates me. He doesn't even like me a bit. He's annoyed and he's tired of having me around. _Sakura sighed deeply and went back to her friends sadly.

"I must tell her how I feel…" Syaoran told himself. "Yeah! That's right! I must tell her that I love her so much. Hmm… at the end of the show… yeah, that'll fix up everything."

Syaoran grinned at his plan and went back to his friends.

Sakura returned to her friends, teary-eyed. Tomoyo noticed her eyes and asked her what happened. Sakura asked her to accompany her to the restroom and then they left. Upon exiting the auditorium, Syaoran was on his way back to their friends. Syaoran smiled at Sakura, but she just stared sadly at him and looked down.

"What's the matter with you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend when they found the restroom to be empty of other students.

Sakura's eyes turned red and hugged her best friend. "Oh Tomoyo! Syaoran hates me!"

"What?!"

"Yes he is… I heard him mumble at himself when I followed him out. But he doesn't know that I heard everything he said."

Tomoyo comforted Sakura. "Are you sure? What exactly did you hear?"

"He said, 'This is so annoying! What the heck are you doing to me Sakura Kinomoto!? I hate this!' Oh Tomoyo… I don't know what to do…"

"Just forget about it," Tomoyo replied.

"I can't! I can't!" Sakura cried.

"But why?"

Sakura looked deeply into Tomoyo's eyes. "Because I already love him Tomoyo! I love him so much! Rei helped me figure out my feelings and I realized that I love him so much!"

"Oh! Wow… Sakura… you are serious…" Tomoyo said, shocked of what her friend had confessed. "I don't know what to say…"

"My gosh… what do I do Tomoyo? He hates me. It hurts so much," Sakura's tears began to fall down her cheeks so quickly.

"Are you positive that's what he said? Maybe there's just a misunderstanding…"

"No Tomoyo! He said he hates me! I heard it with my own ears…"

"Was that all he said?"

Sakura nodded and wiped her tears.

Erriol and Syaoran were eating lunch together in the cafeteria. Tomoyo and their other friends were eating lunch with Sakura in the auditorium.

"What's the matter with you Syaoran?" Erriol asked his friend.

Syaoran swallowed a spoonful of noodles and then gulped down his glass of water. "I don't know man… everything's a blur."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm confused. She makes me… oh I don't know. I like her man. I like her so much. I may be in love with her already!"

"What?! You're sick man… maybe you should do something."

"Like what? I can't even talk to her anymore."

"I don't know. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I have PRIDE dude! I'm a man!"

"Whatever Syaoran… that's the only way to set you free."

"Sucks…"

By 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the seats of the auditorium were filling up. People were excited to watch the musical production of the Creative Arts team. They were holding blue cards of which the flow of the musical production was laid out. Here and there, students, teachers, parents, and guests were talking to each other of their excitement. While they were all excited, the people behind the production were getting nervous. The participants were running around the backstage doing their last minute preparations. It was thirty minutes before Ms. Yuki would come up the stage for the opening remarks.

Sakura was already prepared. She sat down on one corner and buried her head on her hands. She prayed quietly and then got up. 'I can do this without thinking of him,' she whispered to herself. On another corner, Syaoran was standing still, his fingers all fidgety. '_I can do this and forget about her_,' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnetic Attraction

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 10- False Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I need your help guys… Please give me ideas on how to make the story's ending. Thanks!

Chapter 10- False Thoughts

A standing ovation was received by the whole Creative Arts team after the production. It was a success! The whole production team stood on the stage and made a final bow. Bouquets of flowers were given to Ms. Yuki and everyone applauded for the success. The cast and crew exchanged hugs with each other.

Sakura felt so happy. She embraced her friends. Then she went to Erriol and shook hands with him.

"Great performance my lady," Erriol said.

"Hihi! Thanks! Same to you monsieur," Sakura replied, giving Erriol a friendly embrace.

Eric went over to them and congratulated them. The three of them hugged each other. Then Syaoran approached them to give his congratulations. Overwhelmed with excitement and delight, Sakura turned to hug Syaoran when he tapped her. But when she saw Syaoran's face, she immediately drew back and put away her arms to stop them from hugging.

"Oh… Uhm… Sorry," Sakura said, stretching out her hand for a handshake instead. "Congrats Syaoran… You were great there."

Syaoran shook his hand with her and replied, "Thanks. You did wonderful too."

Tomoyo and Rica went to them and said their congratulations once again. They paired up with their boyfriends and waited for Meilin. They talked about their moments during the presentation and exchanged laughter. Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones uncomfortable of what was happening. They were, after all, the only UN-coupled among their peers… except for Meilin.

-- SYAORAN'S POV --

That was so close! Why did she have to withdraw from embracing me? That was so close to heaven… and she had to stop. This really sucks! Now I'm confused again. Last morning I had decided to tell her how I feel. And then, my pride grew again when I talked with Erriol. And now I want her to hug me. Tsk tsk… I guess I'll have to tell her. After all, it's the only way to set me free… Erriol always gives deep advices… Tsk…

-- SAKURA'S POV --

Where is Meilin?! It's getting really, really awkward here. If only Meilin was here, then we won't be the odd couple anymore. Oh yeah… we're not a couple anyway. And he hates me… I guess…sighs

-- NORMAL POV --

"Hey, has anybody seen Meilin?" Rica asked.

"Yeah… I haven't seen her ever since we took our final bow," Sakura said.

Suddenly, as if Meilin knew she was being searched for, she walked towards them… holding hands with someone they'd never expected to.

"Rei?!" they chorused.

Meilin giggled. "Isn't this the best night ever?"

"Oh yeah…" Eric replied.

"But how?" Sakura asked, chuckling.

"We just worked it out between ourselves. Heehee!" Meilin answered.

They all laughed and congratulated Meilin for her two successes- the presentation and Rei. '_Oh great, Meilin has already someone. What the heck. I'm totally stuck with Syaoran and he even hates me!" _Sakura thought. All of a sudden, Syaoran pulled her to a corner.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something…"

"I know it already Syaoran. You don't have to tell me anything. I know how you feel for me and I respect it."

"You do?!" Syaoran was surprised. _How did she? What the…_

"Yes… and if you'll excuse me, I don't want to hear it again." Sakura walked towards her friends, leaving Syaoran in a what-just-happened state of mind.

The next day, there was a thanksgiving cocktail party for the whole production team. Syaoran had offered their house to be the venue for their party. He had hired an event coordinator for their party. At 6 o'clock in the evening, people from the Creative Arts club started arriving in their cocktail attires.

"Sakura!" Rica shouted. She and Tomoyo have been waiting for hours already in Sakura's house. The three of them had agreed to go together to Syaoran's house for the party. Rica was wearing a pink mini tube dress with tulip prints. On the other hand, Tomoyo wore her self-made black silk bubble dress with a cute white sash tied around her waist. "Just a sec!" Sakura shouted in reply. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Sakura went down the stairs. Tomoyo smiled sweetly while Rica stood in shock. "Wow… you look so beautiful. I might turn myself to a man just by looking at you," Rica complimented. Sakura giggled and said, "You better not Rica. Hehe… C'mon, let's go!" She was wearing this tangerine off-shoulder mini dress, embedded with sequins and nice beadwork. She had also redone her hair by curling it. Sakura was indeed very beautiful that night.

"Where are the girls?" Erriol asked upon arriving.

"I don't know. The program is about to start. Ms. Yuki is making her way to the stage for her message," replied Syaoran.

Suddenly, the spotlight was turned on and pointed towards the stage where Ms. Yuki stood. "Everyone," she began. "From the very beginning, I dreamt of putting up a show where students can show others their real self. I wanted a show that would showcase all talents and bring happiness to their parents. And last night, it was a dream come true." The people cheered. "For the team in-charge of the stage and the lights and everything that can be seen onstage, thank you very much. The show would be an empty aquarium without you. I also appreciate the band who played. Syaoran and your boys, you really rocked the house!" she continued on. "Also for the dancers… where's Sakura? She really did a wonderful job on leading the doxology. I've seen the expression she and her fellow dancers put up during the doxology which gave a wave of tears to the audience. Yes, I've seen some of the audience cry during their dance." The spotlight turned to the people listening to Ms. Yuki, trying to find Sakura. "Is Sakura here?" asked Ms. Yuki. Then all of a sudden, the spotlight caught Sakura walking towards them, together with Tomoyo and Rica. Sakura was drenched in the spotlight and just smiled to everyone. Smiles were all around upon her arrival except for one person… Syaoran just stood on his place, awestruck by Sakura's arrival AND appearance. He was literally stunned and felt as if he was the only boy there and Sakura was the only girl there, but difficult to reach. As Ms. Yuki continued on her speech, Sakura turned around to look for Tomoyo who just suddenly vanished from her sight. That was then when her eyes locked on to Syaoran's gaze. _She's so beautiful. If only I could talk to her and tell her I love her. _Syaoran thought. While Sakura looked at him and thought, _Oh my gosh. He looks so handsome. So charming. If only he did not hate me… _Then she immediately turned her head and walked the opposite way. _He's never gonna love me._


	11. Chapter 11

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 11- This is it!

Author's Notes: This is it! Finally the ending… Hope this would turn out great… some readers are getting pissed off in knowing the ending. Haha!

Chapter 11- This is it!

Ms. Yuki had given her appreciative speech to the entire Creative Arts team. Afterwards, the music enriched the place as the disco ball began releasing its lights, signaling the start of the dance. Meilin and Rica went together to the center of the dance floor and began dancing to the beat of modern music. After a few more songs, the dance floor became crowded with almost the entire team. Even Ms. Yuki was already dancing. Finally the music began to tune down into a slow song. Couples were the only ones left in the dance floor now. Sakura found herself now sitting down on their table. When Erriol and Tomoyo danced past her, Sakura just sighed. A few minutes later, Eric and Rica passed by, Rica waving hello to her. "Great. All alone…" Sakura whispered to herself. _Where's Meilin? Ugh! Rei cannot be here so she's alone now._ She then looked around her and found Meilin coming towards her… with Rei.

"Hey!" Rei called Sakura.

"You're here!" Sakura cried.

Meilin grinned. "Ms. Yuki said I could invite him over. Isn't that great?"

"Wow," Sakura replied, trying her best to look ecstatic. "You two should take the floor now."

Rei and Meilin nodded and were off at once while Sakura was left all alone again. After another song with still no one to dance with, Sakura finally decided to go away and wander on her own. "This was supposed to be fun," Sakura said to herself. She went to the mini maze in the garden. She found a spot and sat there, sulking on her own. "I hate this!" she cried. All of a sudden, the bushes in front of her moved. Then a familiar voice said called out her name. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked to nobody she could see. Just then, Syaoran emerged from the bushes.

"Hey you!" he called out.

"Hey! What were you doing there?" Sakura replied.

"Waiting for you…"

"Huh?"  
Syaoran laughed. "Just kidding. I was just being on my own."

"Why?"

"Thinking."

Syaoran and Sakura just sat there on the garden floor, talking and talking about many things. There they discovered many things about each other. After minutes and minutes of just talking, Sakura finally yawned, "I'm getting sleepy…"

"Just put your head here," Syaoran said, offering his shoulder.

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded and Sakura placed her head on his shoulder lightly. Then Syaoran sang her a lullaby that seemed so relaxing that she immediately fell asleep. After singing the lullaby, Syaoran stared on the beauty of the girl sleeping on his shoulder. He gently placed her head onto his lap and began stroking her hair. "You look so calm. So precious. It's as if you're breakable," Syaoran whispered as he stroked the hair of the girl sleeping on his lap. "Oh Sakura… I just can't seem to say what my heart wants to say. I have loved you ever since before. But you just don't want me." He sighed. "If only I can tell you how I really feel…"

Suddenly, he leaned over Sakura's face, as if going to kiss her lips slowly and slowly and just as he was near to kissing it, Sakura woke up and slapped him. "Syaoran!" she cried. Syaoran immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry…" he apologized. Then something happened in just a split second. Sakura grabbed Syaoran by his collar and kissed him right away. _I don't care anymore. I've heard it all. And I'm not letting this pass again. _When they finally pulled away from each other, all Sakura could say was, "I love you and that's it."

Author's notes: Please review! I know it sucks.  But this is all I could come up. Hehe…


End file.
